phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
I Love You Mom
Bài hát Candace đã tự sáng tác để tặng mẹ nhân dịp sinh nhật nằm ở trong tập phim "Mom's Birthday". Cô đã viết bài này vào buổi sáng khi Phineas và Ferb đến rủ cô ấy cùng tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật cho mẹ. Sau đó, hai đứa đã bí mật thu lại và phát vào cuối của bữa tiệc sinh nhật. Trong Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, I Love You Mom là bài hát đứng vị thứ 7 do các fan hâm mộ Phineas and Ferb trên toàn thế giới bình chọn ca khúc được yêu thích nhất mùa 1. Lời bài hát Phineas: But a true testament to what a great Mom you are, is that your daughter would take the time to write, this song. Candace: Mom it's your birthday, Thanks for all the care and love you give, Phineas: Nice song, sis. Candace: Not to mention the meals, At times I get kinda nervous, Phineas: Come On! And forget to tell you how I feel, Phineas and Ferb: (Shoo-bee-doo, shoo-bee-doo) (Doo-doo-doo-ah) Candace: I'm a little high strung, It's just because I'm young, Mom I adore ya, And I'll do anything for ya Although my brothers make me frantic, With every single crazy antic, (Ooh, ooh, aah...) And when I'm bouncing off the walls, You're the one who stays calm, (You're the one who stays calm), Because you love me for who I am, I'll always love you, Mom. (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo) Bản dịch Phineas: Nhưng bằng chứng thực sự về sự tuyệt vời của mẹ là cô con gái của mẹ đã dành thời gian để viết bài hát này. Candace: Hôm nay là sinh nhật mẹ, Cảm ơn mẹ vì sự quan tâm và yêu thương, Phineas: Bài hát hay lắm chị ạ. Candace: Chưa kể những bữa ăn, Những lúc con bực dọc, Phineas: Đi nào! (Phineas thuyết phục cô chị lên hát trên sân khấu) Candace: Và quên không nói cho mẹ cảm giác con lúc đó, Phineas và Ferb: (Shoo-bee-doo, shoo-bee-doo) (Doo-doo-doo-ah) Candace: Con rất dễ bị kích động, Chỉ vì con còn nhỏ, Con kính yêu mẹ, Và con sẽ làm mọi thứ cho mẹ Dù những đứa em luôn làm con phát điên, Với những trò nghịch ngợm khó chịu, (Ooh, ooh, aah...) Và khi con tức muốn phát điên, Mẹ vẫn luôn là người bình tĩnh, (Mẹ vẫn luôn là người bình tĩnh), Vì mẹ yêu chính bản thân con, Con cũng luôn yêu quý mẹ. (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo) Nhạc sĩ sáng tác * Martin Olson * Olivia Olson (chưa có thông tin chính xác)Martin Olson's Soundcloud * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Dan Povenmire Thông tin cơ sở * Bài hát này ban đầu có tên là "Mom, It's your Birthday" (Mẹ, hôm nay là sinh nhật mẹ). * Lỗi: Isabella cũng tham gia hát đệm cho ca khúc này, nhưng đến cuối ca khúc, ta lại thấy cô bé đứng ở bên cạnh mẹ của mình ở dưới sân khấu. Cước chú Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z